Smile For Me
by ameanda-90
Summary: Kagome's a bad girl at school, & she sneaks into a Shrine. She falls down a hole & comes into some world she's hasn't seen be4. She sees a blackhaired boy stuck 2 a tree. Only 3 other ppl there? R&R please? Chapter 02 Up! 05.27.05
1. Where Am I?

Smile For Me

Chapter 1: Where Am I?

I do not own Inu-Yasha; it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

_Crying,_

_What is to it?_

_The warm, salty liquid that comes out of your eyes,_

_Emotions,_

_How do you feel?_

_People take in and respond to a situation,_

_Pain,_

_I hurt,_

_What's pain to someone who faces any enemy fearless?_

Kagome lit a note from Hojo on fire with her lighter and watched it sizzle on the sidewalk as she lit up another cigarette.

"Hojo, you faggot" Kagome mumbled as she saw him walk by.

"Shut up, Tar Lungs" He said as he spat on the ground near her feet.

"Baka" Kagome mumbled stomping out the little fire that was left.

Kagome walked back into the school building, trying to figure out which class to go to late this time.

"Ohh, shit" she said, looking at the gum on her boot, "To the bathroom"

**Bathroom**

Kagome looked in the mirror at herself, and took out the black eye shadow, lipstick, eyeliner and nail polish out of the pockets of her baggy black pants. Her shirt was a V-neck, with the words, "What Are You Looking At Faggot?" in red and blue flames.

She applied the make up to her face and the nail polish to her nails.

"That's better" She said, satisfied, "It is…2:30p.m." she said, looking at her watch, "I'm outta here"

Kagome left the bathroom and looked for anybody in the halls, but there was no one around, so she walked down the hall and the steps, until she ran right into the principal.

"Young Lady!" Mr. Gate said, "Wash that grim off of yourself and get back in class!"

"What class?" Kagome asked as the bell rang, "Later Mr. Alli-Gator" She said, walking past him out the double doors.

"You better be in here tomorrow morning, bright and early Ms. Higurashi!" He yelled out the doors.

"Whatever" She said, watching all the students leave the building.

Kagome walked home the way she usually did every other day or week, from school. Across this street, that street, past the Old Tree, and to her house.

**Kagome's House**

"You're home hunny?" Ms. Higurashi asked, seeing her go up the steps.

"Yeah" Kagome answered going up the steps to her black room.

**Kagome's Room**

"Stupid Hojo, Stupid Principal, Stupid Everyone" Kagome said, plopping down on her bed, "Man, I'm tired, I need a cigarette" She said, looking at her ceiling.

Kagome got up and went to her window and climbed out onto a tree limb and sat in the tree and smoked a cigarette while watching her grandpa come out from an old Shrine.

"Kagome!" He yelled up to her.

"What!" She yelled back, hiding her cigarette in her hand.

"Get out of that tree before you fall!" He yelled back up.

"No! Go to mom old fart!" She yelled back down.

"Kids these days" Her Grandpa mumbled as he walked inside.

"What was that old fart doing in there anyway?" Kagome asked to no one.

Kagome climbed down the tree and snuck across the yard and into the Shrine. Her grandpa had always told her and her little brother to not go in there, and Kagome wanted to know what her Grandpa went in there for.

Kagome opened the Shrine's door to an empty room, with a walkway going around the walls, and a big black inside with steps leading downwards.

"What the hell is this?" Kagome asked, "Looks like some place bad, damn"

Kagome walked down the steps and grabbed a torch that was lighting up the walkway.

"Why are there torches here? Haven't they heard of lighting?" Kagome said out loud to no one.

She suddenly fell down and hit the ground,  
"AHHHHH" She screamed, not knowing where she might fall to. She landed in a small little rectangle room, where you could just sit down.

"Where the hell am I?" Kagome asked looking around.

Kagome looked up and saw light and birds flying overhead, "I must have fell down a hole in the ground or something" She said.

Kagome looked around and saw 5 or 6 torches beside her on the ground. She climbed up the loose bricks in the walls and got out of the top.

"Huh? What the heck!" Kagome looked around to see vast grass and trees.

"Hey! Where am I?" Kagome questioned, "Wait!"

Kagome thought a minute, 'Mom said the way to get home was by going to the big oak tree', "That's it!" Kagome jumped out of the well-looking thing and ran towards the tree.

When she got there, she saw vines covering the tree trunk and squirrels crawling up and down the tree, but then they scurried away when she approached.

"What?" Kagome said, feeling something underneath the vines.

She pulled away some branches and saw a hand.

"Oh my God!" Kagome screamed when the hand moved.

"Who's there?" A voice said.

"Wha…What are you?" Kagome asked, afraid to know the answer.

"I'm a freakin' human being!" The voice said as a body came out from behind the vines.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked as a black-haired boy, about her age come out.

"I'm called Inu-Yasha, but most people call me Inu-Ya…" He said, smiling evilly.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because that's all they get to say before I kill them!" Inu-Yasha said grabbing Kagome and putting his hands around her neck.

"What!" She yelled.

"I'm just kidding, girl" He said, letting her down.

"You scared me for a minute" Kagome told the cute looking boy.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Uhh…I fell down this hole and climbed out of a well" She responded.

Inu-Yasha just stood there with his eyes wide, and mouth hung opened in shock.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Inu-Yasha screamed in a high-pitched voice.

Kagome covered her ears, because the sound was deafening.

When Inu-Yasha had stopped his screaming, Kagome took her hands off her ears and looked at him. He was smiling.

"What the heck did you do that for!" She asked, looking at him and wondering why he was smiling.

"You'll see", he said smiling and looking over her shoulders.

"Hey Inu-Yasha! You called?" A girl with black hair said jumping off of a flying fox, landing near Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha, what'd ya want?" A boy wearing beads on his wrist and hand said, approaching the pair followed by a little kid with a tail and ears.

"What the heck!" Kagome yelled, "You jumped of a flying fox?" She said to the Girl, "You have a tail and ears?" She said to the little kid, "And you, you, you! You just dress weird!" She said, talking to the older boy.

"Girl, these are my friends. They got stuck here along with me. Although we didn't get here the same way you did…" Inu-Yasha said.

"What?" Kagome said, "How'd you get here? And where did you come from?"

"Girl, what is your name?" The older Boy asked.

"I'm Kagome" Kagome said, "And yours?"

"I'm Miroku, and this is Sango", He said, pointing towards the Girl, "and this little guy is Shippo" He finished.

"Hey! I'm not little!" Shippo said, looking up at Miroku.

"Okay, now that we all know each other…" Inu-Yasha said, "Let me explain how I got here…"

**FlashBack**

Inu-Yasha was walking down the streets of Tokyo, looking in the windows of shops and seeing what all he wanted to buy.

"That's looks cool" He said, looking at a black hat.

"Hey You Kid!" An old guy said.

"What!" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The Old Guy asked.

Inu-Yasha thought about this, 'No I don't', "What does it mean to you?" Inu-Yasha asked looking suspicious at the old guy.

"I have a grand-daughter that needs a guy like you", The Old Guy said.

"What!" Inu-Yasha said, "Why do you care?"

"Here's her picture", The Old Guy said, showing Inu-Yasha a picture of a beautiful girl.

"She is pretty…" Inu-Yasha said, not knowing he said it out loud.

"Would you like to meet her?" The Old Guy said.

"Uhh…sure" Inu-Yasha said, handing the picture back to the Old Guy.

"No, No, keep it" The Old Guy said.

"Ok…" Inu-Yasha thought.

Inu-Yasha walked with The Old Guy to a house and Shrine. They walked into the Shrine and went down stairs.

"You first" The Old Guy offered.

"Okay…" Inu-Yasha said, taking a torch.

"AHH!" Inu-Yasha screamed, falling down.

"You be cursed to the Old Oak," He yelled down to him.

"What did you say you Old Fart!" Inu-Yasha yelled back up, but only saw light and trees, instead of the Old Guy and the torch, "What the heck?"

Inu-Yasha was pulled up out of the hole and hit a tree, hard.

"Oww…" Inu-Yasha said, feeling the impact and went unconscious.

When Inu-Yasha woke up, there were three other people looking at him.

"What?" He said, "What are you doing here?" He looked at them.

"Did an Old Guy trick you into going into a Shrine and down these steps and you fell?" The Girl asked.

"Uhh..yeah" Inu-Yasha said, confused.

"Same here for all of us" The Boy said.

"Well, except me!" The kid said, "I'm really 15 1/2, but that Old Guy made me have ears and a tail, and he made me smaller!" He finished.

"Ohh…Could you help me out with this?" Inu-Yasha said, "I'm kind of stuck…"

"We can't" The Girl said, "You just have to wait until it wears off…"

"What!" Inu-Yasha said, "Who are all of you?"

"I'm Sango" The Girl said.

"I'm Miroku" The Boy said.

"I'm Ken, but everyone calls me Shippo" The kid said.

**End FlashBack**

"Then you came a 6 months later" Inu-Yasha said.

"You didn't get stuck though" Sango said.

"Did you see the old guy?" Miroku asked.

"No…what old guy?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know what he looked like…he has his face hidden" Inu-Yasha said, "but he was kinda short"

"What did you do with that picture he gave you?" Sango asked Inu-Yasha.

"I still have it" Inu-Yasha told her, pulling it out.

"Let me see that!" Kagome said.

Inu-Yasha gave it to Kagome and she gasped.

"What?" Shippo asked.

"That's…that's…" Kagome said, in shock.

"That's what?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"That's me!" Kagome finished.

"What!" Miroku said, taking the picture from her and looking at it, then Kagome, then the picture again.

"No…it can't be" Miroku said, "Wait, if you take off all that black stuff…"

"That was me about a few months ago" Kagome said.

"What!" Inu-Yasha said, "Then do you know the Old Guy?"

"Yeah, I'm his grand daughter!" Kagome said.

"What?" Inu-Yasha said.

"Yeah……" Sango said, amazed.

"So, the Old Guy was your grandpa?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Yeah…" Kagome said, in awe.

"Then we have to get him!" Inu-Yasha said, furious.

"Wait…" Kagome said, thinking to herself.

"When did you all get here?" Kagome asked.

"I got here two years ago" Sango said.

"Me 2 1/2 years ago" Miroku said.

"Me about 3 years ago" Shippo said.

"And a 6 months for me" Inu-Yasha said.

"I just got here though. There seems to be a pattern here. Everyone seems to get here about 6 months apart from each other, but there are two people missing, if the pattern fits" Kagome thought out loud.

"That's sound about right" Sango said, thinking too.

"Then we have 6 months to wait until we can get back" Shippo said.

"What? 6 months!" Kagome said, "Why? Can't we just go back through the well thingy?"

"Nope, we tried before" Miroku said, "A lot of times, and its never worked"

"What?" Kagome said, shocked.

"Uhh…" Inu-Yasha mumbled.

"What are we going to do until then? I'll get older by then…" Kagome panicked.

"No, you won't" Miroku told her, "You don't age here"

"What?" Kagome said.

"Yeah" Shippo said, "Do I look like I got older to you?"

"No, younger, if you were 15" Kagome stated.

"No, since I've been here, shouldn't I have at least got a little bit taller?" Shippo reasoned.

"Well, that's true" Sango said.

"Is there anyone else here?" Kagome asked.

"Nope" Miroku said, "Just grass and trees and some other stuff, and the only way that people get here is through that hole, so we stay close to it" He finished.

"Ohh…" Kagome said, "Just great"

"Let's get back to the house thingy" Shippo said.

"What? You have a house thing?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, we had to build it, well Shippo built most of it, but it was really tiny, so when I got here, I made it bigger" Miroku said.

They all walked through some trees and brush until they came upon a little house hut thing, made from branches and sticks.

"We made a fire by using Shippo's claws to spark a rock" Sango said.

"Yeah, and it hurts every time!" Shippo cried.

Miroku went into the hut and came back out with a bowl of berries and fruit.

"Here, you look kind of hungry" He offered to Kagome.

"Hey, since we're going to be here together for a while…why don't we get along and try not to fight" Sango said, "We already been there before" She said, looking at Miroku and Shippo.

"HeHeHe" They both said, looking really embarrassed.

"I got to stay here and they went out there by themselves, well they came back after 2 hours" Sango chuckled.

"Ohh…" Kagome said.

"Where do we go to the bathroom at?" Inu-Yasha asked, "For some weird reason, I didn't have to go or get hungry being attached to that tree…" He thought about something for a minute.

"Well, the guys got trees" Miroku started, "And the girls…well…" Miroku went inside and came back out with a shovel-looking thing, "Dig a hole, find a left, and make sure you cover it good"

"WHAT!" Kagome exclaimed, not believing what he had just said.

"Well, that's just great" Kagome stated, looking down.

"You'll get used to it" Sango said, looking at Kagome.

The Sun was setting and it was getting dark and cold outside.

**Night Time**

Kagome got closer to the fire and covered her bare arms with her hands.

"Here" Inu-Yasha said, giving her his coat, "You'll need that, it gets cold here"

"What about you?" Kagome asked.

"Naah, I'm used to it here" Inu-Yasha said, "I was at a tree with no fire, and vines around me, it wasn't too warm there" He finished.

"Ohh…" Kagome said, looking away, "Thank you"

"Sure, any time" Inu-Yasha said, looking around trying to find something to talk about, and noticing that everyone else was already asleep.

"Everyone's sleeping already…" Inu-Yasha said.

"Yeah, why do they go to sleep at dusk?" Kagome questioned.

"I don't know…" Inu-Yasha started, "I guess they've been here a long time" He looked at them sleeping, "They must wake up at dawn, or something" He finished.

"Yeah…" Kagome answered.

"Well, I'm not too tired right now" Inu-Yasha stated, "Are you?"

"No…" Kagome answered, "I just kind of miss home…"

"Yeah, it happens to me all the time, and I bet everyone else here, especially him" Inu-Yasha said, pointing at Shippo, "He's been here the longest, maybe there are other people here, but they told me that they haven't seen anybody else" Inu-Yasha finished.

"Ohh…" Kagome said, the air was tense and all you could hear was to crackling of the fire.

"Do you like to climb trees?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at him and her eyes shined from the fire's light, "Yeah, I have a tree right outside my bedroom window"

"Come here" Inu-Yasha said, reaching his hand out to hers.

"Okay…" Kagome said, taking his hand.

"Uhh…" Kagome stuttered.

"What?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"This is the first time I held a boy's hand" Kagome blushed.

"Yeah, me too" Inu-Yasha admitted.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Just follow me" Inu-Yasha answered and smiled at her.

"Okay" Kagome answered, feeling weird that a boy smiled at her.

Inu-Yasha led her to a very tall tree that looked to go on forever.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"I seen this tree, from where I was stuck on the other one, and I wanted to climb it whenever I got free" Inu-Yasha said.

"Looks cool to me" Kagome said, looking at Inu-Yasha in the eyes, "Shall we?"

"Sure…" Inu-Yasha said, just looking in her eyes, 'Wow, she really is beautiful, even with that stuff is on her' He thought.

They started to climb up the tree, and when they got up high enough, they stopped and just looked around.

"Wow!" Kagome said, "This is so beautiful…"

"Yeah, so are you…" Inu-Yasha said, not realizing what he had just said until a minute later.

"What?" Kagome said, looking embarrassed.

"Nothing" Inu-Yasha said, looking away, to hide his blush.

They stayed up there and just laid on a big branch talking.

Kagome sat up, "You never had a girlfriend before?"

"Nope, I never really liked anybody at my school" Inu-Yasha said.

"Do you now?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah…" Inu-Yasha said, "Since I've been here, I've liked someone"

"Ohh…" Kagome said, looking at him, "Who's that? Can you tell me?"

Inu-Yasha sat up, "Yeah, she has black hair"

'Must be Sango' Kagome thought.

"I've liked her since recently" Inu-Yasha said.

'Yep, its Sango' Kagome thought some more.

"Her name is…" Inu-Yasha looked away.

"Huh?" Kagome said, "Who is it?"

"Kagome" Inu-Yasha said, looking at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"That's her name" Inu-Yasha said, turning red.

Kagome was speechless.

Inu-Yasha just looked at her in the eyes.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha said, searching for anything in her eyes.

"Uhh…" Kagome mumbled.

"I've thought about the girl in the picture everyday, and after a while, I fell in love with her" Inu-Yasha said.

Inu-Yasha put his hand on Kagome's cheek, and looked at her in the eyes.

Kagome closed her eyes. Inu-Yasha knew what to do…

HAHAHA! Wait for the next chapter! Review! You know you want to! Please? Read my other stories please?

Amanda :)


	2. Explanations

Smile For Me 

Chapter 02: Explanations…

What Happened Last Time:

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha said, searching for anything in her eyes.

"Uhh…" Kagome mumbled.

"I've thought about the girl in the picture everyday, and after a while, I fell in love with her" Inu-Yasha said.

Inu-Yasha put his hand on Kagome's cheek, and looked at her in the eyes.

Kagome closed her eyes. Inu-Yasha knew what to do…

Now The Conclusion

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha said, causing Kagome to open her eyes and look at him.

"Yeah…" Kagome said, looking at the black-haired boy, strangely.

"Kagome…I lied to you…" Inu-Yasha said.

"What? Lied? How?" Kagome asked, confused and letting go of her hug around Inu-Yasha.

"I had a friend, that really liked me…" Inu-Yasha said.

"A friend?" Kagome asked.

"Yes…" Inu-Yasha said, looking hard into Kagome's eyes, "She wouldn't leave me alone unless…"

"Unless what?" Kagome asked.

"Unless I became her…boyfriend…" Inu-Yasha said, looking down and feeling ashamed.

"What?" Kagome said, her feelings instantly changing from happy to sad.

"I became her boyfriend, but she wouldn't leave me alone, so I told her it was over, but…" Inu-Yasha said, looking down to the ground, way down.

"But what?" Kagome said, persist.

"She said that she wouldn't allow it to be over, because she would tell everyone a secret about me that I wanted no one to know about" Inu-Yasha said, sighing, "She basically black-mailed me into dating her…"

"So what!" Kagome said, looking very angrily, "That wouldn't make you cheating on her if you would have kissed me!" Kagome nearly yelled, her anger flaring.

"I know…" Inu-Yasha said, still looking away from Kagome.

"What is that wenches name!" Kagome asked, getting really mad.

"Her name is…" Inu-Yasha started.

"Her name is what!" Kagome demanded.

"Her name is…Kikyo…" Inu-Yasha let out a sigh when he finished his sentence.

Inu-Yasha looked over at Kagome and it looked like someone had stabbed her in the back with a butcher knife. Her face was completely blank.

"Kagome?…" Inu-Yasha started, looking at Kagome, who wouldn't even blink.

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha, very slowly with her jaw open, but she closed it, slowly.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked again.

Kagome shook her head, in disbelief, "Inu-Yasha…" Kagome said, looking at him, with a serious face.

"What?" Inu-Yasha said, looking a little uneasy with Kagome just looking at him like that.

"How…could you…" Kagome said, closing her eyes and sighing, "That is my…"

"What is your what?" Inu-Yasha asked, very confused.

"Kikyo…" Kagome started.

"What about Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha asked, looking down to make sure that no one was listening to their conversation.

"Kikyo is my…" Kagome started.

"She's your what?" Inu-Yasha asked, unsure of what Kagome was saying.

"Kikyo is my…twin sister" Kagome said, sighing and opening her eyes.

Inu-Yasha's jaw hung open wider than a window in the summertime. He couldn't believe it, but now that she mentioned it, Kikyo did look a lot like Kagome.

"How…" Inu-Yasha said, looking blankly at Kagome.

"Well…" Kagome started, "She's my twin sister, but she lives with my dad. She goes to a completely different school than me, and she doesn't dress the same as me"

Inu-Yasha took all this in, and thought really hard on something, "How did all this happen?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Kikyo was always like that…" Kagome said, looking out of the tree to somewhere far away.

"Like what?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Like…when she wanted to have things, she had to do anything to have them…" Kagome said, waiting only a second, then saying, "Well, can we change the subject?" She put on a smile to Inu-Yasha.

"Uhh…sure…" Inu-Yasha said, trying to think of anything to say.

"So…" Inu-Yasha started, still trying to think of anything to talk about, but his mind kept on going back to Kikyo and Kagome being TWINS!

"I have this friend at school, well he's like my enemy…" Kagome said.

"Oh, How's that?" Inu-Yasha asked, curious now.

"Well, we use to be friends, but he betrayed me a while back, and now we can't stand each other. At least I can't stand him…" Kagome said.

"Oh…what's his name?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Hojo…"

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

"AHH!" Hojo yelled, waking up in a cold sweat.

"Someone must have said my name, just now…" He told himself, 'I got to get back to sleep. I got school tomorrow, and I can bug Kagome some more' He chuckled.

**Inu-Yasha and Kagome**

"Hojo?" Inu-Yasha asked, 'I heard of that name somewhere else…' He thought.

"Yeah, but I'm getting tired right now, and I think I should go lay down…" Kagome said, trying to find anything to keep from talking to Inu-Yasha right now about Hojo.

"Okay, let's go back down to camp…" Inu-Yasha said, looking down the tree, and letting Kagome go first down.

**At Camp 15 Minutes Later**

"I'm going to go lay by the fire" Kagome said, looking at Inu-Yasha, "When are you going to go to sleep.

"I don't know…" Inu-Yasha said, sitting on a tree branch not too far from ground, "Sometime soon though"

"Oh okay" Kagome turned around and looked in the fire, as it was sizzling down, 'I hope I can sleep good tonight' She thought, yawning then closing her eyes.

**Inu-Yasha**

Inu-Yasha looked over and saw that Kagome had yawned, and must be sleeping by now. He slowly climbed down from the tree branch that he was sitting at and walked over to Kagome, whom he saw was fast asleep.

"She's really pretty without that stuff on her face…" Inu-Yasha said, quietly while looking at Kagome.

(A/N Kagome had washed it off when they got down from the tree. Okay, back to the story!)

"I wonder why she started to act all punk. She wasn't like this before…" Inu-Yasha said, thinking on the old times, when they use to hang out, about 2 or 3 years ago, "She doesn't remember me…not at all…"

Okay people! Here are about 1000 words to read, is this good for you? I been trying to write my story updates for the past week or so, and it's been kind of hard, so please appreciate this update! I'll update as soon as I can again. Thanks

Amanda :)


End file.
